


Тони Старк и Последний Поиск

by fytbolistka



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; спецквест [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Humor, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka
Summary: Сказать по правде, Тони уже подташнивало от слова «поиск». Когда он только узнал о том, что является сыном Гефеста, то отношение к нему Говарда сразу обрело смысл, но не избавило от детских обид и разочарований. Вот только если Тони ожидал, что с настоящим отцом всё будет по-другому, то ему стоило держать карман шире.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665778
Kudos: 7





	Тони Старк и Последний Поиск

— Тони, ты не можешь сидеть тут безвылазно.

— Ого, звучит как вызов, — глухо пробормотал Тони из-под брюха дракона и тут же взвыл: казалось, что после бесконечных тренировок и целых трёх поисков уже ничего не могло его задеть, но удары Пеппер каким-то образом всё равно каждый раз были ощутимее попыток монстров избавить мир от его существования. И это Пеппер ещё была без своих любимых шпилек, которые берегла для вылазок в город. Тони застонал и всё же выбрался к своей раздражённой девушке.

— Ты не появлялся в столовой уже три дня.

— Но это не значит, что я голодаю! Джарвис следит за моим питанием! Я даже спал!

Стол на трёх ножках тут же подскочил к Пеппер и закружил вокруг неё, подставляясь под прикосновения и — Тони готов был поклясться — фырча в его, Тони, сторону.

— Что-то Джарвис не очень в этом и уверен. Тони, ты не можешь взвалить всё на себя и тащить в одиночестве.

Тони нахмурился и принялся оттирать испачканные маслом руки, лишь бы не смотреть на обеспокоенную Пеппер. У него была самая лучшая девушка на свете, и он её совершенно не заслуживал, но как ей объяснить, что он просто не мог по-другому? Всем полукровкам снились кошмары и вещие сны, но Тони уже давно перестал видеть между ними разницу. Стоило ему хоть ненадолго задремать, как на его глазах погибал Лагерь — первое место, ставшее ему настоящим домом. Один за другим погибали его друзья и приятели, а утробный голос, раздающийся отовсюду, рокотал: «Это твоя вина, Энтони Старк. Не отводи взгляда, это ведь ты не смог защитить своих друзей! Смотри, как они умрут из-за тебя».

Оставалось всего две недели до того, как они отправятся на поиск пробуждающихся титанов, и Тони пытался сделать всё возможное, чтобы оставить Лагерь с максимальной защитой. Он не сомневался в своих братьях и сёстрах из домика Гефеста, которые, не покладая рук, трудились в мастерской, но почему-то не мог пустить их в этот Бункер, который случайно отыскал во время гонок на колесницах. О нём знали всего несколько человек, но все они пользовались своим знанием лишь для того, чтобы вытащить Тони на свежий воздух, а не повозиться с волшебными инструментами, созданными самим Гефестом.

Пеппер села рядом с ним, прямо на грязный пол, и положила голову ему на плечо. Тони обожал её. Пеппер была дочерью Афины, и ей не всегда хорошо удавалось отречься от логики и полностью отдаться чувствам, и всё же Тони знал, что её главным кошмаром была его смерть — на которую она просто смотрела и ничего не могла поделать. Иногда он думал, что, если бы знал о Пророчестве полгода назад, то ни за что не предложил бы Пеппер встречаться, но потом отгонял от себя эти мысли: даже не будь они парой, его чувства к Пеппер никуда бы не делись, и он знал, что Пеппер была влюблена в него последние два года, даже если не признавалась в этом самой себе и постоянно называла Тони идиотом. А ещё она вытаскивала его задницу из неприятностей, и, говоря откровенно, без неё Тони не вернулся бы ещё из своего первого поиска.

— Как насчёт свидания? Сегодня. Только этот прекрасный жуткий лес, ты, я и Марк VI, а то мне нужно проверить его координацию. Подождёшь ещё часик? Я почти закончил.

— Подожду, но гулять мы пойдём только через пару часов. Потому что как раз через часик сюда придёт Роуди с нормальным ужином.

Тони снова застонал. Роуди был его лучшим другом, а по совместительству сатиром, который несколько лет назад спас Тони от гарпий и привёл в Лагерь полукровок — именно в таком порядке, — и который вовсю этим пользовался, чтобы заставлять Тони делать разные идиотские вещи: например, есть нормальную еду и хотя бы раз в пару суток спать в нормальной постели. Стоило ли говорить, что Пеппер была полностью на стороне Роуди, и против них двоих у Тони не были ни единого шанса, будь он хоть трижды сыном Гефеста.

— И даже не думай ныть. От тебя не будет толку в битве с титанами, если ты доведёшь себя до истощения ещё до начала поиска.

Сказать по правде, Тони уже подташнивало от слова «поиск». Когда он только узнал о том, что является сыном Гефеста, то отношение к нему Говарда сразу обрело смысл, но не избавило от детских обид и разочарований. Вот только если Тони ожидал, что с настоящим отцом всё будет по-другому, то ему стоило держать карман шире. Герои постоянно отправлялись в самоубийственные авантюры во славу своих божественных родителей (или, куда чаще, просто решая устроенные ими проблемы), но в ответ получали дырку от бублика — если вообще оставались в живых. Если не считать того случая, когда Тони получил благословение Гефеста, стоило ему переступить порог лагеря, с отцом он встретился лишь раз — после того, как отыскал бункер и собрал своего первого дракона. Папочка покаялся, что не самый коммуникабельный человек, полюбопытствовал, точно ли алый с золотом лучшая маскировка для стражей, и был таков. Тони присудил бы ему звание отца года, если бы не знал, что практически все боги были такими же. Даже сейчас, когда мир был на грани гибели из-за готовых восстать титанов (которых, на секундочку, низвергли в Тартар именно олимпийцы), боги быстренько устранились, в очередной раз повесив проблемы на своих детей.

— Как будто истощение сможет меня от него избавить. Прольётся кровь машин, бла-бла, и только голос разума, бла-бла, и сгинут в тени титаны вновь.

— Тони, там же было не так, — Пеппер пыталась произнести это укоризненно, но не могла сдержать улыбки. В освещении бункера её рыжие волосы отливали медью, а в голубых глазах мерцали искры. Иногда Тони просто не мог отвести от неё взгляда, не в силах поверить, что такая девушка действительно выбрала его — пусть и гениального, но максимально бедового парня с кучей тараканов и непроработанных детских травм. И тем не менее, она была тут, держала его за руку, смеялась над его тупыми шутками и с восхищением разглядывала его изобретения — не забывая, время от времени, скидывать его с небес на землю.

— Если тебе нравятся идиотские стихи, то это к Клинту.

Сын Апполона, к ужасу всего Лагеря, прошлым летом решил, что одного таланта отца ему мало и с тех пор всё свободное от стрельбы из лука время проводил за сочинительством стихов. И с этим можно было бы жить, если бы Клинт не стремился поделиться своим творчеством со всеми, до кого мог дотянуться. А после того, как его лучшая подруга Наташа отреклась от мужчин, присоединившись к вечно юным девам-охотницам Артемиды, его стихи стали ещё печальнее (и ещё невыносимее). Тони лишился одного из своих драконов, когда пошутил, что Наташа ушла как раз из-за того, что не выдержала стихов: всё же Клинт был дерьмовым поэтом, но чертовски гениальным лучником. А ещё человеком без совести, потому что эти прекрасные стрелы сделал для него именно Тони.

Пеппер, точно почувствовав его мысли, прижалась ещё сильнее.

— Скучаешь по ней?

— С чего бы.

Наташа дважды пыталась убить Тони, несколько раз обводила его вокруг пальца, подкатывала к Пеппер, а потом вытащила его буквально с того света и сбежала с Охотницами. Разумеется, Тони чертовски скучал по ней. И он знал, что Пеппер тоже скучала: после того, как она убедилась, что Наташа не претендует на Тони, а Нат убедилась, что ей ничего не светит с Пеппер, они стали хорошими подругами.

— Я снова пыталась связаться с ней через радужную почту Ириды, но...

Пеппер покачала головой и принялась крутить на запястье браслет, который подарил ей Тони на их первом настоящем свидании — верный признак беспокойства. У Тони был точно такой же, и с их помощью они могли обмениваться короткими сообщениями. Больше всего Тони не хватало нормальных мобильников, но для полукровок они были под запретом — для монстров лучшего маяка и не придумаешь. Если бы не это идиотское пророчество про просыпающихся титанов, несущих погибель богам и героям, Тони бы уже закончил защитные чехлы для телефонов, над которыми корпел последние полтора года, но сейчас все его силы были брошены на Марков.

— Я уверен, что она в порядке. Это же Нат. Я вообще не понимаю, зачем идем мы, когда можно было просто заслать Романофф. И всё, ваши титаны — вы их и спасайте.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что герои не могут отправляться в одиночку. Она обещала, что будет там. И Ванда тоже.

— Она была тут?

— Вчера. Сказала, что не может пойти с нами, потому что у неё ещё есть дела и свой план, но найдёт нас в конце.

— Главное, чтобы не после нашего конца.

— Тони.

Ванда была для Тони слишком больной темой, поэтому даже шутка вышла слишком вымученной. Конечно, Пеппер заметила — такие вещи, как ни странно, она всегда замечала. Два года назад Тони привёл детей Аида, близнецов Максимофф, в Лагерь Полукровок, а потом взял Пьетро с собой и Клинтом в поиск, поклявшись Ванде, что защитит его. Проклятые мойры тогда, должно быть, знатно веселились, уже видя судьбу Пьетро. Вот только Тони было не до веселья, когда они вернулись с покрасневшими глазами и совершенно бесполезными сожалениями. Ванда тогда поклялась отомстить Тони за то, что не сдержал обещание, а спустя несколько месяцев попыталась убить — после чего они, наконец, поговорили. Вот только в Лагерь дочь Аида всё равно не вернулась, выбрав свой путь, а в свои редкие визиты избегала Тони. И всё же Тони знал, что может доверять ей и её слову.

Di immortales, Тони был в восторге от своего таланта находить союзников и выстраивать с ними отношения.

— Даже если она меня ненавидит, она нужна нам. Без Ванды ничего не выйдет. Тени — как раз по её части.

— Она тебя не ненавидит.

— Да ну.

— Ей просто сложно. Но она тебя не ненавидит.

— Мы говорили о свидании, как мы скатились до разговора о ненависти?

— Если ты всё ещё хочешь взять с собой на свидание Марка, тебе стоит поторопиться, потому что скоро придёт Роуди, а я не позволю тебе снова пожертвовать ужином.

Пеппер смотрела на него совершенно непреклонно, но улыбалась, и в этот момент тяжесть грядущего поиска с небывалой силой обрушилась на Тони. У них осталось всего две недели относительно беззаботной жизни, после чего они отправятся в свою самую самоубийственную авантюру, где «умереть в один день» — ещё не самый худший вариант. Если древние титаны всё же выберутся из Тартара, это будет началом конца, причём не только для Олимпа.

— Эй, Джарвис, сделай себе пометку: проводить больше времени с Пеппер.

Джарвис с восторгом пнул его одной из ножек, подтверждая команду, и ускакал к неподвижно висящему на крюках дракону. Пеппер поцеловала его и тоже подтолкнула.

— Вперёд, герой.

Тони ухмыльнулся. Титаны могли быть сколь угодно пугающими, но он не будет Тони Старком, если не придумает, как отправить их обратно в Тартар так, чтобы они и носа оттуда не высовывали. К тому же в глубине бункера его ожидали три прототипа брони, которые требовали всего пару дней, чтобы довести их до ума. Титаны ещё пожалеют, что вообще решили возродиться.


End file.
